gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jack Pistol/Archive6
Jack.... Still, why an infinite? Song Really it's a piece, for there is no words... but who cares :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0ElKp0IwUA&feature=slpl Pic It has a lot of tranparancy around the edges, and needs to be cropped. Your chat moderatorship is needed O_O!!!!! Signature JACK JACK JACK!!!!!!!!!! I like your signature the red thingy with the red skull thingy also ill talk to you in chat I want one :D ~Stormwalker~ Just crop everything out expect me Jack i need your help kat told me what to do on how to change my signature but i did not get what she meant? Please can you explain it to me? XD Do me and Lizzy at least get to share a cell? ;P She's a beaut The page that is. Caporegime Mallace Check er out. She finished Nooooooooo!.... :"( (XD) Re: Mafia Newsletter - January 2012 Help? Jack, a little help? I had to give User:Hippinflippin a strike for cursing in chat, but I have no idea where the strike page is O_o Help? Jack if you have time canyou send me a message on how telling me to change my sig to: Lord William Brawlmartin of the EITC : Color: Black Front: Palace Script MT Thank you! Lord William Brawlmartin 01:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Ok i got how to put in your fronts but lets say you find a good front on the wiki how would you know how to take its front and use it for yours? that what kat said but how would you do it? Thanks Lord William Brawlmartin of the EITC 16:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin sigs Hey jack is it ok that you can make these sigs for me please? Sigs Hey Jack, thank you for the sigs mate but is it ok that you can make them transparent so whenever the background changes the sigs will be with the background color. Im sorry if it's alot for you but you make such wonderful sigs :) Right now the sig has the tan background but when the background changes for the wiki the sig will have the tan background. Im really really sorry if its like alot of work but you really make nice sigs :) If you do this I will owe you so much things ---- Grammar SS Category We've got 5 pages now.. I think It's time to award the Grammar pages with their own category xD Sigs Hey jack, um the sigs instead can you not make it transparent and can you make the sig because im afraid when my sig gose transparent it will look ugly. Is it ok that you can use French script MT font. Is it ok that you can copy these in your own way? Like what you did to laws sig and all because I want these sigs perfect :) Thank you so much your a good pal and friend. If you do this ill make a painting for you with my best best frame that didnt come out yet. ps - sigs Can you make them all the same size font including the logos and seals please. :) thx your the best! Thank you so much jack :D send me a pick of you and i shall make your portait. also what ya want on it mate :)!! and what background :D!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! - Sad Face - Seal Hi, I'm back, lol. Can you please put that picture (below) in it and then the one below that under it please? o_O Shadow i think you might want to see a specialist like jack because all i did with my seal is just type and draw. Can you make it please :D? 16:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I please have the two pics listed above on it? 20:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) video The video you requested http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQUauEu-wfo#t=0m23s--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 21:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hi Jack xD Welcome back. Thought I was Kat, aye? Sig What is the font you used for most of my Sigs? THe VERY FANCY cursive that is popular among British roleplayers, and what site did you get it from? Feedback your feedback has been recognized Sharple Talk Page